


Turtle Fantasy AU - Fear

by NaruButt



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo gets injured and Michelangelo gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Fantasy AU - Fear

Thunder roared within the sky and lightning struck to the ground. The journey through the Thunder Plains was supposed to be short. Michelangelo was scared of thunder, he hated storms. Each struck of lightning or roar of thunder had him quivering and ducking with fear.

But, he was unprepared for this. Leonardo had protected him from a fiend. Mikey had shrieked in horror when lightning struck right in front of his face and the monster had come out of no where. 

Leo was right there, pushed him out of the way, and took a harsh blow to his side. Leonardo had taken the fiend out easily with his twin blades, but Michelangelo became instantly worried when Leo dropped to the ground in pain. His fear of storms quickly forgotten when he rushed to his mate’s side.

Mikey had small tears in his eyes when Leonardo groaned and winced in pain. The smaller was careful as he looked over his mate’s wound. It wasn’t deep, but it was in between the shell and plastron, the most sensitive part of a terrapin’s body. “Leo, are you okay?” Michelangelo sniffed, checking the injury over and over again.

Leonardo frowned at the tears in his mate’s eyes and quickly wiped them away. He didn’t like it when Michelangelo was upset. Mikey should always be smiling and happy. Tears and sadness on the smaller’s face looked so wrong to Leo. “Hey, don’t cry.” He spoke gently, though he winced when he moved his body the wrong way. “I-I’m fine.”

“No your not! You’re bleeding!” Michelangelo squealed, using some of his healing powers to help with the pain and to heal up the wound. However, Mikey was suddenly confused when he looked up and seen Leo grinning at him. “What?” Mike asked with a light snort, wiping at his nose.

“You really are adorable when you fuss over me.” Leonardo said cheekily, his grin growing further when Michelangelo actually became upset, but for an entirely different reason.

“You asshole!” Mikey screeched, punching his mate on the arm. He pouted and crossed his arms when Leonardo chuckled and looked to the side. “I was seriously worried about you!”

Leo continued to laugh, though his laughs turned into low chuckles until he finally calmed down. The larger turtle smiled as he leaned over and nuzzled Michelangelo’s cheek. “I’m sorry, but, at least you’re not afraid of storms anymore, right?”

Mike blinked and he slowly turned to face his mate. So, Leonardo faked being in pain and had him focus on him so that way he would not be afraid of storms anymore? Damn it, now Michelangelo felt stupid. Leo was doing this to help him. 

But he was still a jerk.

“Well no… but don’t scare me like that. I thought you were really hurt. Nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you.” Michelangelo spoke sadly, his eyes down cast. However, he was surprised when Leonardo suddenly kissed him and he let out a happy purr when Leo nudged their beaks together.

“Seems as though there is one fear that we share together.”

Fin.


End file.
